


Post Match Feelings

by CharlieRhees



Series: Big Windup Fics [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: After a winning match Mihashi and Abe have a moment.





	Post Match Feelings

Nishiura's most recent match had been a long and hard one with close points on the opposing team. However, Nishiura had come together and had, as a hard working group, defeated the team 5-4. Mihashi had been overjoyed, even going as far as outwardly showing his happiness in the form of an affectionate hug with his catcher.

Mihashi had asked Abe after the match if he wanted to come over to his house as a celebration. And that was how Mihashi and Abe had found themselves snuggling together, legs tangled together. Abe looked at Mihashis’ face, still not believing that they had won the match. He sighed happily and Mihashis’ eyes snapped open, looking at Abe with his eyes sparkling innocently up at his catcher.

“We won,” Abe said, shock dripping off his words. Mihashi giggled and lightly hit Abes’ chest.

“Of course we did,” He replied. It had been a long road but it seemed that Mihashi had started having more confidence in himself and his team. He still did have moments of self-doubt, but Abe had learnt to deal with his anger and lack of patience so he could deal with it a better way than he had when they had first met.

“And you pitched amazingly, as usual,” Abe pressed a kiss to Mihashis’ forehead to which Mihashi replied with the reddening of his cheeks. He was still not used to Abe showing affection so easily, it was new.

“I guess I did. But you were also amazing, perfect even,” Mihashi hid his head in Abes’ shirt as his face turned an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible.

“Not really. I let the 6th batter in the 4th inning get a hit when I knew he probably would’ve hit that pitch.” Abe shrugged, he didn’t see himself as perfect in any way shape or form. But Mihashi, on the other hand, that was real perfection, Abe could go on for hours, days, about how perfect every little bit of Mihashi was, from his personality to his pitching, and never get bored of it or Mihashi. Mihashi frowned as he lifted his head from Abes’ shirt, looking directly into Abes’ eyes. He could see the self-doubt in them, knew it because he had seen it in his own eyes countless times before. He smiled sadly at Abe before diving down and giving Abes’ lips a small peck.

“You did your best, one mistake doesn’t mean you’re a bad catcher. If one mistake is all you need to be bad at something, then I’m probably the worst pitcher in the history of pitchers,”

“But you’re not!” Abe protested, hating hearing Mihashi say that he was the worst pitcher when Abe considered him the best.

“See? If it doesn’t make me the worst, then it certainly doesn’t make you,” Mihashi explained, kissing Abes’ cheek. Abe blushed and turned his head to the side for a second before looking back, directly at Mihashi.

“Come here you little..” He trailed off as he pulled Mihashi by the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer so that their lips met in a soft kiss. Mihashi sighed and Abe smiled into the kiss at the sound. He could never get bored of kissing Mihashi either. His lips were so soft and he was always slow, hesitant even, afraid to hurt Abe in anyway. Abe found it both endearing and annoying. He pulled away, placing his forehead on Mihashis’. Mihashi still had his eyes closed, a small smile present on his face and Abe felt his chest warm up at the utter adorableness that was his boyfriend.

“How the hell am I this lucky?” Abe questioned out loud. Mihashi chuckled, opening his eyes just to roll them. Abe huffed, before he too chuckled slightly.

“I should be asking that, not you. I’m so lucky to have met such an amazing catcher and to then have such an amazing boyfriend. I probably did something amazing in my past life to get this lucky,” Another thing that Abe had been so proud of with his boyfriend was that he was no longer stuttering around him unless he was in stress. It was such an achievement from back when they were just starting as a battery where Mihashi couldn’t even talk to him properly.

“You know I’m the luckiest,” Abe shot back before pulling Mihashi into another soft kiss.

“But what you did in the 2nd inning was dangerous,”Abe said as he pulled away.

“What did I do?” Mihashi asked as he kept himself up with an elbow on the bed.

“That dive to get the ball. You could’ve gotten hurt, you idiot.” Abe chuckled and Mihashi frowned as he looked away.

“It’s not like I meant to do it. It was instincts, subconsciousness and all.” Mihashi explained.

“I was still worried,” Abe shot back. Mihashi smiled apologetically and Abe shook his head fondly. “Sometimes you scare the shit out of me.”

“It's not like I mean to,” Mihashi whined, pouting slightly at Abe.

“I know. Now get some rest, you overworked yourself way too much,” Mihashi nodded and the two snuggled back under the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
